What a Long, Strange Trip it's Been at Hogwarts
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: Our favorite 70s show gang is graduating from Hogwarts, while they look back at how they each got together with their true loves. JH, ED, K?, F?. You don't have to be a big HP fan to enjoy! AU
1. Redheaded Ravenclaw & Nerdy Gryffindor

**A/N: Hey everyone! Don't worry, I will not be abandoning The Road to Redemption. This is just a fun idea I've had for a while, so I thought I'd put it out there. You don't need to be a huge Harry Potter fan to enjoy this! This chapter focuses on Donna and Eric, but never fear, the third as well as the fifth/final chapter are JH centric! They do appear in all five chapters though! I'm so excited about this so PLEASE REVIEW!! Here is Chapter one of What a Long, Strange Trip it's Been at Hogwarts! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Redheaded Ravenclaw and the Nerdy Gryffindor**

* * *

Commencement. What a word. It marks the end of something and the beginning of something else. Life is filled with commencements. Just ask the gang of misfits about to leave the school that had made them into the witches and wizards they are today. They have all grown and changed over the seven years they called Hogwarts castle their home. More importantly, they found each other. Now they find themselves at a loss, trying to find one quote to sum up their stay at their beloved school.

"I still say we go with 'I love Jackie Burkhart'." The tiny cheerleader inserted for about the hundredth time.

The gang groaned in unison "For the last time Jackie, we are _not_ using that as our quote!" The taller girl spoke with finality.

"Yeah the yearbook quote is supposed to be about all of us, not just you." The skinny boy agreed with his girlfriend.

Jackie huffed "Whatever. You guys are just jealous that everyone loves me, and all you guys are, are lumberjack and a lollipop."

"Whatever, Voldemort." Eric snapped back

"Wait a second. Jackie are you saying you wish to lick Eric?" Fez asked in excitement.

She scrunched up her nose "What?"

"You called him a lollipop. You must want to lick him." Fez's mind began to wander dreamily.

"That's enough. If Jackie's licking anyone here, it's me." Hyde smirked as he pulled his girlfriend toward him, placing a heated kiss upon her lips.

Kelso looked over at his curly haired girlfriend with a grin "Baby, you want to give me a little lick?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance "Honestly Michael."

Donna grimaced "Okay. Enough of the licking talk. We need a quote." She spoke, getting back to the task at hand.

The gang began to chew over the idea silently, before Kelso jumped up in excitement.

"I got it!" He cheered "What a long, strange trip it's been." He spoke, proud of his brilliance.

"Please Kelso, every lamo hippie and animagus has used that quote." Eric denounced the idea.

"Well, can you come up with something better?" Kelso whined in disappointment.

"I don't know." Eric paused briefly "Maybe it should have to do with how we met."

"But we all met at different times." Donna observed

"Well it should be romantic, so it should be about how Steven and I got together" Jackie said haughtily.

"Oh yeah, you guys are the pinnacle of romance." The redhead added sarcastically.

"Oh you think you and Eric were so much better?" Jackie asked angrily.

"Eric and I getting together was very romantic."

* * *

**Two and a half years earlier**

It was winter time at Hogwarts. The entirety of the school grounds were covered in snow. Eric Forman had never been the biggest fan of winter. He was so skinny that his body provided little insulation against the freezing cold weather. The only positive of winter was the chance of going home for Christmas. His mother Kitty was a world famous baker, and come Christmas time, the Forman house was never short of tasty sweets. However, this Christmas there would be no sweets. This Christmas, Eric was stuck at Hogwarts because of the Yule Ball. He didn't even wish to attend the stupid dance, but his father, a very delightful chap named Red, refused to allow Eric or his best friend, Steven Hyde, who had lived with them since elementary school, to come home to Wisconsin.

"Way to show the old Christmas spirit, Red." Eric muttered to himself as he crumpled the letter from his father.

As Eric made is way toward the main part of the castle, he paid no attention to where he was going. He slammed straight into someone and fell over onto the snow covered ground. A hand extended to him and he took it as he rose to his feet, brushing the snow off his clothes.

"Sorry about that." The person, no the _girl_, spoke sweetly.

Eric looked up to lock eyes with the girl he had been fantasizing about since first year, Donna Pinciotti.

"Uh it's fine." He let out squeakily. "I didn't hurt you did I? Cause I've been working out." He boasted, attempting to impress the gorgeous redhead.

"No I'm fine Eric." She smiled sweetly.

'_Eric! Holy hippogriff shit, she knows my name! Okay, be cool.'_ Eric thought to himself.

"Yeah, you must be strong because you're so big…I mean your not **big**…You're just curvy. By curvy I don't mean fat or anything. It just means you have…well your chest is full…" Eric stumbled over his words, nervously.

'_Great, very suave dumb ass!'_ He could almost hear his father in his head.

Donna looked confused "Um okay…" She had no idea what to say to this strange boy "I have to go. I'll see you around, Eric."

"See ya, Donna." As Eric watched her walk away, it began to snow. He watched as the tiny flakes fell from the heavens, illuminated her angelic form. Maybe winter wasn't so bad.

Eric made his way to the great hall, where breakfast was being served. He took a seat at the long table with his fellow Gryffindors, one comrade in particular.

"So I tried breaking into Hagrid's cabin. I was running low on my stash and I figure he must have some good stuff, and a butt load of it too, since it must take a lot to get him wasted. Well, Fang freaking bit my ass!" The curly haired boy spoke, never taking his shaded eyes off his food.

"That's too bad." Eric replied, not even listening "Hey man, I'm thinking of asking Donna to the Yule Ball."

Hyde chuckled "Yeah right man. And I'm going with Farah Fawcett."

"Well I realize that is your witty sarcasm at work, Hyde, but you couldn't bring a muggle celebrity anyway." Eric replied, clearly undeterred by his friend's cynicism.

"Come on Forman, Donna is not only the hottest Ravenclaw, but one of the hottest chicks at Hogwarts. Why would a girl like that want to go to the dance with a twitchy nerd like you?"

"Because Hyde, I am charming. I have these awesome hand gestures, and I waggle my eyes when I talk."

"You do that on purpose?" The horny Hufflepuff asked as he approached the table with his fellow housemate in tow.

"Fez, Kelso, I was just informing Hyde here about my plans to ask Donna Pinciotti to the Yule Ball." Eric spoke proudly.

Both Fez and Kelso broke down in a fit of laughter.

"Man, good one, Eric." Kelso exclaimed as he wiped a tear from laughter off his pretty face.

"Whatever. Go back to the Hufflepuff table." Eric huffed and began sulking. Did no one believe he was good enough for Donna?

"Who are you suckers taking to the dance?" Hyde asked in disinterest.

"Well, I asked that hot Slytherin cheerleader, Jackie Burkhart, but she totally turned me down. So she must be crazy. So Fez and I are going stag."

"Yes, Kelso will be the stag and I will ride him." Fez cheered with glee.

Hyde and Eric laughed profusely as Kelso shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"No Fez, stag means we are going without dates." He corrected his friend uncomfortably.

Fez looked disappointed "Oh I see."

"Aw I think you hurt your girlfriend's feelings, Kelso" Hyde jibed.

"Well who are you going with, Hyde?" Kelso asked snippily.

"Man, I wouldn't be caught dead at a lame school dance." He replied simply.

"That's just cause you dance like a white guy. Ah burn!" Fez shouted.

"Fez, he **is** a white guy." Eric spoke with confusion.

"That's what I said. Learn to speak English Eric." Fez spoke as though Eric sounded absurd.

Eric watched as Donna walked in and took a seat next to Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table. She took his breath away.

"I don't care what you say. I'm going to ask Donna…right now."

With all the courage he could muster, Eric marched over to the Ravenclaw table and tapped the beauty on the shoulder. Donna looked over at Eric and smiled. Something about this boy captivated her.

"Hey Eric." She spoke with a smile.

"Hey Donna. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He spoke with determination.

"Sure." She nodded as she rose from the table.

They exited the Great Hall and walked over to the staircase by the enormous clock. Eric stammered nervously.

"So what's up, Eric?" Donna asked confusedly.

Eric gathered his composure and began walking backward for some reason. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bahhh!" Eric backed himself into the swing of the pendulum and was knocked to the ground.

"Oh my god, Eric!" Donna kneeled down next to the clumsy boy "Are you okay?"

Eric blushed crimson "Yeah I'm fine."

She helped him up "You seem to fall over a lot when you're around me." She smiled and he fake smiled.

"So what was it you were trying to ask me?" She asked patiently.

"Oh I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the ball…with me." He spoke nervously.

At first Donna wanted to jump up and down and say yes. Because for whatever reason, she liked this skinny boy, but then a thought popped in her head.

"Oh Eric. I can't. I'm sorry. I kind of already have a date." She spoke sadly.

"Oh. Of course you do. That's cool." He tried to hide is disappointment. "So I'll just see you around. Bye Donna." He waved as he walked away.

Donna watched him leave and wanted to cry. She felt like she had just kicked a puppy. Eric returned to the table with the devastation written all over his face.

"She said no, hah?" Hyde asked gently. He enjoyed burning his friend but he didn't want to kick him when he was down.

"She's already got a date." He answered morosely.

"Sorry man." Hyde patted Eric on the shoulder.

"Hi Eric!" A tiny girl from his own house chirped.

"Hi Lavender." He was in no mood for Lavender Brown. It couldn't get much more annoying than her.

"Oh Eric, I was wondering if you had a date to the dance." She batted her eye lashes at him.

"No I don't." He said simply.

"Well, okay. I'll let you ask me." She spoke shrilly.

Eric was confused, but he figured he might as well ask Lavender. It was better than being all alone, watching Donna with her date.

"Uh okay. Lavender, would you be my date to the ball?"

She jumped up and down and screeched "Yes! Yes Eric Forman, I will be your date!"

She pulled him into a hug and began bouncing him along with herself. Eric looked down at Hyde who seemed to be muttering the word "cuckoo".

* * *

The following week, Eric sat idly next to Lavender in his dress robes as she babbled on. All he could do was think about Donna. How badly he wished that she was his date, not Dean Thomas's. Just then, the girl that plagued his thoughts approached him.

"Hey Eric, have you seen Dean? I can't find him anywhere." Donna asked as she scanned the dance floor looking for her date.

All Eric could think of was how gorgeous she looked in her blue gown "Uh no I haven't. Sorry Donna."

"It's okay. I just don't know where he could be. I'll see you later." She continued her search.

Eric watched her walk away as Lavender continued to talk. Donna decided to check outside. She noticed that Dean was sitting in one of the carriages, but he was not alone.

"What the hell?!" Donna shouted in disbelief at the sight before her. Her almost boyfriend was kissing, not another girl, but another guy!

"Oh my god, Donna!" Dean shouted in surprise as he pulled away from Seamus Finnigan.

"I can't believe it! You're gay?" Donna asked perplexed.

"I'm not gay." Dean spoke as Seamus made a loud coughing sound "Okay, I am gay. I'm sorry Donna."

Donna simply shook her head "Whatever." She stormed off into the castle as the tears began to fall.

She marched over to the punch stand, where Eric stood.

"I'm getting a drink for Lavender. I've been here for ten minutes. That girl can talk your ear off." He chuckled at his avoiding his date, but then he noticed Donna's tears. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Oh nothing. The guy I've been dating…well, turns out he's gay. Now where's the punch Hyde spiked?"

Eric pointed to the proper punch bowl as he stared in shock. Hyde had only attended the dance to spike the damn punch.

Eric's mind was blank. Dean was gay. Wow.

"Wow Donna, I'm sorry." He tried to comfort her.

"Yeah me too. I'm going to the room of requirement. Maybe it will provide a bar…or a noose." She added wryly.

"I'll go with you. Wait here a second." He ran up to Lavender.

"Hey Lavender, I have to go. A friend needs me." He paused and saw Neville Longbottom sitting alone, looking glum "Let me introduce you to my friend. This is Neville."

He pushed the two together. At first they both looked confused and awkward, but when Neville complimented her hair, it became obvious that Lavender's affections had shifted from Eric to him. Eric quickly went off to join Donna. As they sat in the room of requirement, which had turned into a warm, comfy living room, complete with a Christmas tree and holiday music, playing softly in the background, Donna found her mood slowly improving. It seemed that just being near Eric Forman made her happy.

"So after we saw the movie, Hyde and I had this whole debate about which is a better weapon, a wand or a light saber." Eric rambled on, making Donna smile.

"You know, Eric, it was really nice of you to leave the dance to baby-sit me." She sipped her eggnog.

Eric became serious "Look Donna, it's no problem. I wanted to spend tonight with you anyway." He said honestly.

She smiled "I wanted to spend it with you too."

He looked shocked "Really?"

She laughed "Yes Eric. I've liked you for a long time." She looked away nervously.

"Oh my god! I've like you for a long time too!" Eric agreed surprised.

It suddenly occurred to them that they were sitting very close, snuggled on the couch. All of a sudden, something grew out above their heads. They looked up in shock.

Eric smiled widely "It's mistletoe."

Donna looked into his eyes nervously "I guess that means we should kiss."

Eric nodded "It's tradition."

They both leaned in until their lips met. The kissed each other in a tender and soft way at first, then it became passionate. All the pent up emotions they had secretly felt for each other for years all came out in that kiss. It felt right. It felt real. The redheaded Ravenclaw and the nerdy Gryffindor were inseparable from that moment on.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. This story is fun to write. Up next will be Kelso's love story, but who will his lady love turn out to be? You'll have to review if you want to find out!! **


	2. Challening Grffndr & Challenged Hfflpff

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Our air was broken for week so I just couldn't write. And I am really bad at juggling stories. I really want to focus on "The Road to Redemption", but hopefully I'll update this one more frequently. It's a ton of fun to write!! Here is Kelso's love story, but who is his lady love? I hope you guys like it! Please keep up the reviews. They make me happy!**

**Chapter 2: The Challenging Gryffindor and the Challen**_**ged**_** Hufflepuff**

* * *

"Haha your boyfriend was gay! That's a sweet burn!" Kelso chided at Donna.

"God Kelso you're so dumb!" Donna smacked him on the arm "In fact, isn't that why you and her got together?" She asked, gesturing to Kelso's girlfriend.

"I'm not dumb. I just have a hard time with tests and school, but that doesn't matter when you have as good of looks as I do." He assured.

"Michael, that is a horrible thing to say." His beautiful girlfriend spoke with distaste.

"Oh come on baby. I won you over with my good looks." He made a pouty face at her but she stood her ground.

"That's not exactly how I remember it."

* * *

**Two years prior…**

"Come on Kelso, we are late for Potions class, and Professor Snape scares me." Fez whined

"Hold on Fez, I just want to see if I can get my firecracker suit on Mrs. Norris!" He replied as he chased the grey cat around the room.

"Seriously Kelso, come on!" Eric shouted as he and Hyde dragged their moronic friend away.

They rushed to the dungeons for Professor Snape's class. They made it just in time.

"Ah the geniuses from America have arrived. I was worried that class would not move smoothly without them." Snape spoke, reeking in sarcasm.

"For today's lesson we will be learning how to brew love potion." Snape informed the class.

"Man, I'm going to use a love potion on that hot Slytherin cheerleader, Jackie Burkhart." Kelso stared across the room at the tiny brunette.

"Ugh Kelso. First of all, love doesn't really exist man. It's created by the greeting card and jewelry companies to make guys like us buy a bunch of crap. Secondly, that girl is shallow, bitchy, and mean. You don't want anything to do with her." Hyde spoke irritably.

"Yeah but she's hot!" Kelso exclaimed loudly, interrupting Snape's lecture, and earning himself an angry look from not only Snape, but the curly haired girl sitting in the seat in front of him.

"Will you keep it down, Don Juan El Tardo?!" Hyde whispered forcefully.

"Look, Kelso, didn't she turn you down last year when you asked her to the Yule Ball?" Eric asked his friend patiently.

"Yeah well, Donna turned you down, but then she caught her boyfriend frenching another guy. I could get Draco Malfoy to kiss another guy, no problem. But who…" Kelso wondered deep in thought, before jumping up.

"Eureka! Fez could kiss Malfoy!" He shouted out, gaining the attention of the entire class.

Fez ducked his head in humiliation "You have to sleep sometime. You son of a bitch!"

"Mr. Kelso, would you like to serve detention with me?" Snape asked gravely.

"Duh no one _wants_ detention." Kelso stated obviously.

Snape held back his anger. "Well it seems you do. You are a terrible student with no hope of passing your O.W.L.s. It seems you are simply a moron with feathered hair."

"Professor Snape, you know what your problem is? I'm too good looking." He spoke in all sincerity.

"Silence!" Snape ordered, smacking him on the back of his head with a newspaper.

Meanwhile the girl in front of him simply rolled her eyes in disgust.

Later that day, the gang sat in Transfiguration. Fez had broken and taped his wand. He broke it accidentally when he was caught by Cedric Diggory, touching his _other_ wand in the Hufflepuff common room. He was now attempting to transfigure a toad into a watch.

"Oh Mr…Mr…Mr. Fez, your wand seems to not be working right." Professor McGonagall

said

"Burn!" Kelso shouted happily.

"Mr. Kelso, there is no shouting my classroom. Now it seems you have not completed the transfiguration either. Let me inspect your wand." She spoke sternly.

Kelso winked at his friends "Sure thing sweetheart. My wand works just fine if you know what I mean."

After checking his wand, McGonagall continued with instruction. Kelso looked over at his friends and whispered proudly.

"Did you see that? The teacher was totally into me!"

"Ugh moron." The girl behind him muttered under her breath.

After class, Kelso and Fez were making their way to their common room when Kelso felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw the last person he expected.

"Yeah?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I have Potions and Transfiguration with you." Hermione introduced herself hesitantly.

"Uh yeah, I know. You have a bigger fro than my friend Hyde." Kelso replied, obliviously.

"Uh…" she hesitated momentarily "So Professor McGonagall asked me to tutor you for the O.W.L. exams."

"Tutor me…alright!" He shouted "How about the room of requirement, at say 7:00?"

Hermione fidgeted "That would be fine. I'll see you tonight." She spoke business like and walked away.

"Man did you hear that?!" Kelso asked Fez excitedly.

"Uh yes. She is going to tutor you." Fez replied, confused by his friend's excitement.

Kelso shook his head "Fez, tutoring doesn't mean tutoring. It means we're gonna do it!"

"Oh really?! Why can't Fez get a tutor?" He pouted sadly.

* * *

That night Hermione approached the room of requirement nervously. She was not crazy about the idea of tutoring Michael Kelso. It seemed to be a lost cause, but Professor McGonagall wished it, and Hermione Granger was not one to disappoint a teacher. The door opened and Kelso peeked his head out.

"Hey pretty lady, come on in." He opened the door and made room for her to enter.

As Hermione entered, she drew a breath of shock. The room was not set up for studying, but for…

There was a roaring fire. A heart shaped bed was positioned in the center of the room. In the corner, stood a large champagne glass shaped hot tub. On the ceiling above the bed, were mirrors. Hermione was mortified.

"Michael, what on earth is all this?" She asked perplexed.

"This is the love nest. If you want we can do it in my flying Shaggin' Wagon instead." He grinned wickedly.

"Ugh Michael, we are _not _doing it! We're here to study. I'm just here to tutor you!" She shouted in disgust.

"So tutoring really meant tutoring?" He asked, disappointed.

"Yes!" She shouted.

"Oh…" Kelso looked around awkwardly.

"But I can see this was a mistake." Hermione huffed and began to walk away.

Kelso realized that for some reason he hated the look of pain he had caused on her face.

"Wait. Look, I would really like it if you tutored me. We can just go to the library if you want." He spoke sincerely.

She paused momentarily "Okay fine. Let's go." She gestured for him to go first.

"So which way's the library?" He asked dumbly as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

For the next months, Hermione tutored Kelso. Every time he felt fed up and wanted to quit she wouldn't let him. She pushed and pushed him to meet his potential, something no one else had ever done for him. As the time went on Kelso began to really like Hermione, and though she hated to admit it, she liked him back. The time finally came for the O.W.L exams. As Kelso took them, he was astounded at how easy they seemed. He flew through them with flying colors. All because of Hermione Granger.

After all the exams had been taken, Kelso asked Hermione to meet him, once again at the room of requirement.

"Honestly Michael, if it looks anything like the 'love nest', I will be so mad."

He smiled deviously "Just trust me."

He opened the door and once again Hermione was in shock, but this time it was pleasant. Inside the room was warm and cozy. It was lit with hundreds of candles and the fireplace. There was a romantic dinner on a table with butterbeer chilling. It was exquisite.

"Oh Michael…" She spoke in awe.

"I wanted us to celebrate properly." He said as he led her to the table and poured the butterbeer.

After they ate, Hermione smiled and looked at him sweetly.

"Michael this was lovely. I am so proud of you." She said fondly.

"Well, I wouldn't have done so well on the tests if it wasn't for you. You're the only person who ever believed I could be special."

"You _are_ special." She assured.

They looked deep into each other's eyes and began to lean in. Their lips met in a tender, romantic kiss, unequal to anything either of them had experienced before. The kiss turned heated as they noticed something move behind them. They broke the kiss to find that a cozy bed had popped up next to the fire.

"Michael, was that you?" She asked through her laughter.

"I don't know babe, I think it was you. I have been told I'm a good kisser."

She smiled deviously "I'll race you to the bed!"

She jumped up and he followed quickly, grabbing her in his arms as they landed on the bed, where they would definitely both earn "Os".

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Next up are Jackie and Hyde!! I'm excited about that so please review!!**


	3. Slytherin Cheerleader&Badass Gryffindor

**A/N: Wow sorry it has taken so long to update this! I've just had my hands full with all my other stories. This one is kind of just a fun little thing to amuse us in between all the other angsty stuff. Lol! I know that you all have been waiting for this chapter because it is all about our favorite (not to mention the greatest ever) couple, Jackie and Hyde. I hope you like the way they get together in this magical world!**

**Chapter 3: The Slytherin Cheerleader and the Badass Gryffindor**

* * *

There were few things Steven Hyde loathed more in life than Slytherin house, one was this particular Slytherin, a cheerleader by the name of Jackie Burkhart. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry five years prior, she had annoyed the hell out of him. Like most Gryffindors and Slytherins, they rarely spoke. Not to mention she was a totally abrasive, snotty bitch. Even though she was, without a doubt, hot as dragon's breath, Hyde would never bother with her. It wasn't as if he was hard up for a chick. He was a stud after all. Not only had he screwed Parvati Patil, but he managed to do Padma as well, and on the same day no less! He was wicked cool, especially amongst the Gryffindors. He even got away with wearing sunglasses to class by claiming some sort of eye condition. This helped at the moment, for if his eyes could be seen, Professor Snape might notice the rapid circular motion they made as Jackie Burkhart answered a question.

"You would use belladonna of course!" She responded cheerily.

"Well done Miss Burkhart, ten points to Slytherin." Snape praised.

"Give me a break." Hyde muttered, a little to loudly.

"What was that Mr. Hyde?" Snape towered over a sitting Hyde menacingly.

"I said that's ridiculous. Every time that air head gets an answer right you pat her on the back. It's a joke." He spoke with determination as Jackie eyed him angrily.

"If I were you, I would watch my step, _Hyde_." Snape said warningly.

"Well, if I were you, I'd seriously consider a nose job."

"Burn!" Kelso shouted enthusiastically.

Sanpe was fuming "Shut your mouth Kelso."

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, that was just a sweet burn." The boy replied simply.

"Kelso, shut up!" Eric whispered loudly to his friend.

"Detention, Mr. Hyde. This is your third this month? I warn you, one more and you could very well be expelled from Hogwarts." He marched over to the head of the class to continue the lecture.

Hyde looked over to where Jackie was seated. She seemed so small and sad. Could what he have said really effected her in a huge way?

Later that day as he sat at the Gryffindor table at lunch, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the Slytherin table.

"Oh Draco, you are so sweet!" Jackie cooed at her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

Hyde grimaced at the spectacle of her and her boy toy. He tried not to notice how hot she looked in her tiny green and white cheer uniform. Sexy thoughts about Jackie were a bad idea.

"I can't believe you mouthed off in Snape's class again. I swear he is going to get you kicked out soon." Eric spoke worriedly.

"Chh like I care."

It was a complete lie. Hogwarts was the only place that felt like home to Hyde aside from the Formans' house. He cared a lot.

* * *

Later that night he was walking around the school grounds. This was his favorite time. It was quiet, and there were no interruptions…well almost none.

"Oh Draco." He heard her gasp, behind the big tree in front of him.

"Jackie, you are so hot." He could make out the platinum blonde pussy saying.

"Wait. I want to take this slow." Jackie spoke with determination.

"Oh come on Jackie."

Hyde could hear clothing rustling.

"Draco, please stop." She pleaded.

"Do you know who I am? Who my father is? You should feel lucky that I even want to share myself with you."

"Ow you're hurting me."

It was at that, that Hyde interceded. He walked around the large tree trunk and with little energy, forcefully removed the skinny boy from on top of the tiny girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing laying your hands on me, filthy little mudblood?!" Malfoy shouted in disdain.

"You better walk away before I do worse." Hyde warned.

The blonde boy cowered and ran off. Hyde knelt down and extended his hand to the frazzled brunette. Jackie looked up at her savior and placed her hand in his, instantly feeling an electric surge through her body.

"You alright?" He asked in a tender voice, one she had never heard from him.

"Yeah, thanks to you." She answered in awe.

"Uh yeah…well it's no big deal. See ya." He began to walk away.

"Steven!" She called out.

He froze. He certainly was not used to being called by his first name. Normally he hated it. Now he hated that he didn't hate it coming from her lips.

"What?" He asked grumpily.

She ran up and kissed his cheek "Thank you."

It literally burned his cheek as her lips touched it. It was the best kind of burn.

"You're welcome, Milady."

* * *

"Milady? Hyde, I never knew you to have such finesse." Fez noted with a genuine smile.

"That's 'cause I don't. That is _not_ what happened." He glared at his tiny girlfriend.

"Whatever Steven. That is _so_ what you said!" She insisted.

He rolled his eyes "It was more like this…"

* * *

"Whatever." He replied in annoyance as he turned and walked away.

The following day as Hyde descending the stairs on his way to the Great Hall, he was met with a surprise.

"Hey Steven!" Jackie cheered as he reached the bottom of the steps.

"What do you want?" He asked unceremoniously.

She smiled widely as she began to follow him into the Great Hall "I wanted to say 'Hi', silly."

He gave no reply as he took a seat at the long table inhabited by the other Gryffindors. Much to his chagrin, She sat right next to him.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Jackie asked cheerfully.

Hyde grimaced "I'd rather take a bath with Fez."

She looked confused "Who's Fez?"

He rolled his eyes as he pointed toward the Hufflepuff table at Fez.

"Oh the creepy foreign boy that hides in the girls' bathroom?"

Hyde couldn't help but smile, though he regretted it instantaneously as Jackie's face lit up at the sight of it.

"What are you doing here, Devil?" Eric asked as he and Donna returned from the Ravenclaw table.

Jackie looked at him in disgust before a smile resurfaced "I'm just talking to Steven."

The skinny man grinned at his friend "Oh how sweet, _Steven_."

Hyde clenched his fists to keep from knocking the punk's teeth out.

"So Steven, Pansy Parkinson is having a party in the room of requirement Friday. Would you like to go with me?"

He frowned profusely "No. In fact, I don't want to go anywhere with you. Why don't you go off and play with your little cheerleader friends…"

He rose to his feet and walked away, leaving the sad form of Jackie behind. It was obviously going to take a lot of work to get to Steven Hyde. She was up to the challenge. She was Jackie Burkhart, after all. That night, Hyde sat alone in Snape's classroom awaiting the unpleasant hour of his detention to begin, when suddenly he felt is eyes covered by tiny hands.

"Guess who!"

"It's either Jackie or the cold, clammy hands of Lord Voldemort, come to torture me to death with the cruciatus curse."

"It's Jackie!" She cheered, unveiling his eyes.

He sighed "Damn it. Jackie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Professor Snape sent me to administer your detention."

Hyde laughed dryly "He sure does know how to punish a guy. So what do I have to do exactly?"

"You just have to spend an hour with me. We can do whatever you want." She spoke enthusiastically.

"Anything I want hah?" He smiled deviously.

Ten minutes later they sat in a cloud of smoke in the room of requirement.

"You know what's funny? Butterbeer. It doesn't taste like butter or beer." The brunette giggled as she let out a small cough.

Hyde nodded "You know what else is funny? I hear that the muggles have this car that runs on water…it runs on water, man!"

Jackie looked enthralled "Whoa…You know what else is funny? Draco's dad wears a wig!"

She nodded as she continued "Yep, he is completely bald under there. Baldness is genetic, and I cannot marry a bald man! Besides, I'm starting to like afros…" She batted her eyes at him.

A look of panic crossed his face "Oh well my entire family is bald. I'm probably next."

She laughed heartily "Steven, you're hilarious!"

"Oh God…"

* * *

The following day at lunch, Jackie took a seat next to Hyde. He pretended not to notice how cute she looked in her cheer uniform.

"Hey Steven! I was thinking that tonight we could…"

He cut her off "Whoa Jackie. I only hung out with you last night 'cause I had to, alright? It was a one time thing."

"But Steven…"

"No. Look, you and I have nothing in common. You are a freaking Slytherin cheerleader, okay. You're abrasive, bitchy, and selfish. It's just not going to happen."

Her face dropped, and he hated that that bothered him "You think you know me but you don't." She stormed away.

"I'm sure you're a bundle of surprises." He mumbled at her retreating form.

"So I pointed at my little man and said 'wingardiem leviosa' and I was instantly aroused!"

Hyde heard his foreign friend say, though his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Jackie. He had no idea what had come over him the past few days, but whatever it was, it had to stop. There was no way in hell he could like Jackie.

That night as Hyde was returning from the room of requirement, he placed his baggie in his pocket, unaware that someone was watching him.

"Alright, Mr. Hyde, turn out your pockets." Snape instructed authoritatively.

Hyde huffed "You got a warrant?"

The tall teacher frowned through his greasy hair "This isn't the muggle world. Now turn out your pockets!" He pointed his wand at the curly haired boy.

He sighed as he pulled the baggie out and handed it to Snape. Once he had a look inside, a devilish grin crossed Snape's face.

"That is it. It's your final offense. Soon you will be out of Hogwarts forever!"

"Professor Snape, the baggie is mine." Jackie rushed up to the two men.

"Jackie?" Hyde began in confusion as she held her hand up to silence him.

"I left it and Steven was just returning it to me. It's my fault, sir."

Hyde couldn't believe his ears. Selfish little Jackie Burkhart was taking the heat for him?

"Is this the truth, Miss Burkhart?" Snape asked as he eyed them both suspiciously.

"Yes." She answered with determination.

He sighed "Then it's detention for you and minus ten points for Slytherin. Off to your dormitories, both of you." Snape marched off to his office.

"Jackie, why did you lie?" Hyde asked in shock.

"It's just what you do for someone you care about." She stated simply.

"No one I ever knew."

"That's 'cause you were raised with muggles, and muggles are bad." Out of anyone else's mouth, this politically incorrect statement would sound horrible, but out of her mouth it was endearing.

Hyde couldn't help but feel touched. He smiled down at this bright little creature who had managed to truly effect him. He never thought that was possible, yet here he stood.

"Well, thank you." He spoke sweetly as he leaned down to peck her lips sweetly. The kiss quickly heated up. For something so wrong, it sure as hell felt right.

The following Saturday, Hyde and his friends found seats in the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch.

"I can't believe you're dating a Slytherin cheerleader. You're sleeping with the enemy!" Eric squeaked.

Hyde simply smiled as he looked down at the field and watched his incredibly gorgeous girlfriend cheer for the opposing team.

"She sure is something." He replied as she winked at him.

Maybe they were different. Maybe there would be obstacles, but whatever happened, one thing was certain, Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde were meant to be.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Next up is Fez and his lady! Who do you think she is? Please Review!!**


End file.
